heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thru the Mirror
thumb|250px Thru the Mirror is a color Mickey Mouse animated short. It was released in 1936. Plot When Mickey falls asleep reading Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass, he dreams he travels through his own mirror into a backwards version of his house. After meeting some of its strange inhabitants, he eats a nut that shrinks him down to a size perfect for dancing with a telephone, a pair of gloves, and a deck of playing cards. However, when the King of Hearts sees Mickey dancing with his Queen, he becomes jealous and sends the cards after him. After an exciting chase, Mickey escapes back through the mirror and wakes up in the safety of his normal house. Characters * Mickey Mouse Trivia *The King of Hearts is a caricature of Charles Laughton’s Academy Award-Winning portrayal of King Henry VIII in the 1933 film The Private Life of Henry VIII. *The Queen of Hearts is a caricature of famous movie actress Greta Garbo. *When Mickey first steps into the Mirror World, a footstool that acts like a dog can be seen. Said footstool may had been the inspiration for Sultan that appeared in Beauty and the Beast. *There is a tribute to this film in the "Friend Like Me" scene of Aladdin, where Genie briefly dances with two oversized Genie hands in a similar manner to the way Mickey dances with the gloves in this cartoon. *This short would become the basis of the plot for the GameCube video game Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse. At certain points, the game's cinematics (including the opening cutscene) replicate animation seen in the cartoon. *The opening scene of this short was replicated again in the opening cinematic of Epic Mickey. This short is also a transitional level in the game. *The short was added as a bonus feature on all of the DVD releases of Alice in Wonderland since 2000. *The music playing when Mickey is dancing with his two oversized gloves was used as background music at the end of tapes in the Walt Disney Mini Classics series, listing all of the other titles in the series. Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #3.8: "The Plausible Impossible" * The Mouse Factory, episode #2.10: "Mickey Mouse" * Good Morning, episode #4 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #52 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.50: "Storyteller Mickey" * Have a Laugh!, episode #23 Home video VHS * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections, Volume One * Mickey's Magical World (edited) * The Spirit of Mickey DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color * Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition * Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films: Mickey and the Beanstalk * Alice in Wonderland: Special Un-Anniversary Edition Blu-ray * Alice in Wonderland: 60th Anniversary Edition Gallery Thruthemirror03.jpg|Title card thruthemirror05.jpg thruthemirror08.jpg Thru the mirror 4large.jpg Thru the mirror 5large.jpg Thru the mirror 6large.jpg Thru the mirror 7large.jpg Thru the mirror 8large.jpg Thru the mirror 9large.jpg Kingofhearts.jpg Queenofhearts.jpg Tumblr mmt4auSwhD1rwfctbo1 1280.png.jpg Tumblr lm7btlV2yQ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1936-miroir-2.jpg 1936-miroir-3.jpg 1936-miroir-4.jpg 1936-miroir-5.jpg 1936-miroir-6.jpg 1936-miroir-7.jpg 1936-miroir-8.jpg Mickey and giant phone receiver.jpg Tumblr n2tg62bco81r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tgd2sEpE1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n2tgd2sEpE1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n2tgfqQnuu1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n8979kj6FG1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n897guKZhl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_n897ehgXmI1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n897fzvTD61r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n897ifBHqr1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_ljd68r3i9k1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:1936 shorts Category:Epic Mickey transition levels